


Souls Desire

by Fancyfandomlife



Series: Therapist Gaster [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Other, just general cute shit idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancyfandomlife/pseuds/Fancyfandomlife
Summary: This is a companion fic to Soul's Therapy that is literally just out of context fluff. Like, I have so many ideas but I can't put them all in the main fic, so this one exists.Short chapters mostly, so a collection of drabbles just to make me feel warm and fuzzy emotions once in a while
Relationships: W. D. Gaster/Reader
Series: Therapist Gaster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198483
Kudos: 13





	1. Laundry Date

**Author's Note:**

> Every Chapter will be titled as it is in my Google Docs so pardon me if they make 0 sense

It's laundry day for you and you're standing by the machine waiting for it to stop. You hear the dryer buzz and you pull out Gaster’s clothes, putting them into a basket; then move the already completed washing load into the dryer. Pulling out the lint catcher. You run your fingers across it and put it back into the machine. You turn the knob and press the start button. Looking down at the basket you notice one of Gaster's sweaters. Taking a quick glance at the door and the hallway, you grab the turtle neck out and put it to your nose, deeply inhaling the scent. You couldn't quite put your nose on what the smell  _ was  _ but you did know you liked it, a lot **.**

Leaning against the machine you slide down onto the floor and pull your legs up to tuck your knees to your chest, still breathing deeply through Gaster's sweater. Your eyes close and you lean your head back. After allowing yourself a few seconds of fresh air, you burry your face again and nuzzle the soft fabric. You can see why Gaster likes these sweaters so much, they must feel amazing to wear. Part of you wonders if they’re made out of regular acrylic, or if these are actually really expensive ones made out of some fancy material. Though the thought isn’t enough to entertain you long. Soon you begin to think about mundane things, like what to make for dinner, or what show or movie you might watch tonight. Maybe you’ll play video games? Or maybe you could watch a playthrough. 

It’s while pondering these important questions that you miss Gaster popping into the room. You didn’t hear his footsteps, so obviously, the only way he could have appeared so silently was with a shortcut. When you open your eyes to see the unmistakable black slacks, you immediately sit straight and look up at him. He has a soft reassuring smile on his face, and he crouches down to better be on your level.   
  
“Enjoying yourself? I was coming to take care of my own clothing… but it seems you have done that for me.” Gaster points to the basket you sank down next to.   
“Uh, yeah. I wanted to get my load on to dry, and my timing happened to be good… your stuff had just finished drying.” You clutch the sweater to your chest, not exactly trying to hide it, but still feeling self-conscious about being caught with it.   
“Well, I appreciate that. Thank you.” He reaches out and touches the sweater, gently grabbing a part of it with his index finger and thumb, “Do you like this?”   
“Uh- yes. I do. It’s really soft and it smells good. Your cologne is really strong if it lives through a wash.”   
  
You smile sheepishly, loosening your grip on it so Gaster can take it - but it seems he has the same thought. Letting go of it and moving to kneel on the ground with you. He still looks so much bigger than you, sitting does nothing to fix his height, comparatively anyway.

“It is quite strong. Though when I am using it every day it is no surprise that it becomes embedded in my clothes.” He places his hand in his lap while tilting his head curiously, “Would you like to keep that sweater? I have many others. Sacrificing one will barely dent my collection.”   
“Oh, I  _ really  _ couldn’t. It was just an impulse thing.” You move the sweater as if to put it in the basket again.   
“Dearest, I insist. You may have it. I would be  _ honoured _ if you would take it.” Gaster leans forward to stop you. His hand gently takes your wrist, holding it in place firmly.   
“You sure G? I mean… I  _ like it,  _ but why would you give it to me?”   
“I was under the impression that human couples typically share clothing with their scent on them. If I am wrong, pardon me.”   
“No! It is normal, like, really common actually. I just… I guess I wasn’t expecting it from you?” You tilt your head curiously while pulling the sweater close again, and Gaster lets your wrist go before moving to stand.   
“I may be a little odd, my dear. But I am not completely out of touch with human courting practices.” Just the fact he  _ says _ it like that, says he still has a long way to go. But, you suppose it’s just part of what makes him so loveably quirky.   
“Silly old man.” You stick your tongue out at him with a giggle, and he returns the gesture.   
“Silly little human.” He picks up the basket with apparitions and then turns to head out of the laundry room, “Feel free to remain on the floor, I am going to take care of my clothes.”   
  
It’s after a few more minutes of sitting there and looking at the sweater, gushing to yourself how cute it is that he’d just…  _ give _ it to you that you decide to get up and take it upstairs. It’ll make an excellent pillow cover or night shirt.


	2. Crawls into bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having trouble sleeping? Don't worry, a certain workaholic decides to take a break for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate the title why am i like this it sounds so creepy

Occasionally you'll go to bed in Gaster's room - it makes sense, considering he will rarely use it himself. It's Practically a glorified cat bed, except for tonight. Tonight you've decided to use it yourself. Though, it seems you're having trouble actually getting to sleep, seeing as you've continued to toss and turn on the large bed to the point that neither cat wanted to stay with you. Restlessly, you lay on your back staring at the canopy with a sour scowl. That is until the office door opens. You've gotten used to Gaster leaving his office multiple times a night - this night is no exception - but what does change is What he does While out of his office. Some nights he'll go do laundry, others he simply relocates to the living room. But tonight he does something entirely unexpected - he sits on the edge of the bed, waits for a few seconds, then flops onto his side. Quickly your eyes shut tight as he rolls over to face you. A few moments pass silently before you slowly roll onto your side away from him, Gaster must be unaware that you're still conscious since there isn't any comment from him about the movement.

After a minute or so of no more movement, you think that you're in the clear, until he shifts closer, very close to sharing the pillow you have currently staked claim to. Though you can't move away without drawing suspicion, you're awfully curious as to why he's doing this. Is he trying to maintain boundaries since you're 'asleep' and can't consent to cuddles? Is he personally afraid to come any closer? Or is he actually trying to get some rest as well and just happens to prefer where you're laying? You obviously can't ask these questions yourself, so instead, you just decide to relax and wait him out. Since you're having as tough a time sleeping as you are, you'll likely still be awake when he gets out of bed.

But, as it turns out, Gaster doesn’t leave. He simply lays in bed unmoving behind you. So with a small stretch and a noise of content, you roll over to face him. Though not without invading his space with your legs. You peek one eye open to see Gaster’s dimmed eyelights staring back at you.

“Mmh… what are you doing here?” You mutter, reaching a hand up to rub your eye.   
“Relaxing.” he simply replies, continuing to stare.   
“And you… have to be looking at me to do that?” You ask, moving away a bit since he obviously isn’t.

“Have I made you uncomfortable?” It’s a simple question, reasonable too, given how you’ve reacted. But after a few moments of thinking, you smile at him a bit and shake your head.   
“No… you’re just weird.”   
“I see… Is that your actual opinion? Or are you pacifying?” He asks this in a tone similar to how a therapist would. And you can’t help but to roll your eyes.   
“G, I’d rather tell someone that I’m uncomfortable than that they’re weird. You are not an exception” With this you roll over, putting your back to him again and getting comfortable, “Now, since you’re here… could you cuddle me? Just ‘till I’m asleep.”

Hesitantly, he lays an arm over your body, and you move slightly closer so it’s more comfortable. His hand rests just infornt of your face, and you sigh, watching as it twitches at the unexpected air. It’s in this comfortable silence that you can finally feel your mind slipping off, and you fall captive to sweet unconsciousness.


	3. Watch The Sun Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster takes advantage of the peace experienced just before dawn - not expecting a certain human to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a Gaster centric point of view.
> 
> May be copying elements from an rp, might not. up to you to decide.

It’s one of those mornings where the dew is beginning to leave a sheen of frost on the trees, the grass, the balcony railing, and Gaster’s abandoned mug with the last dregs of coffee threatening to freeze. He enjoys this time of day, just before the sun peeks over the flat prairie horizon. It’s peaceful, yet not  _ too _ quiet. He can hear the wind blowing, the sound of distant trucks hauling freight, and even the occasional bird beginning to rouse for the day. So when his tranquillity is disrupted by the sliding of the glass doors, he whips his head around unexpectedly, staring at his new human companion with an almost spooked expression.   
  
“Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time?”   
“No, no. By no means, dear. You are awake early.” He shifts over on the bench-like swing he was gifted, making room for them to join him. They’ve wrapped themselves in a blanket from their room and Gaster  _ thinks  _ he can see a stuffed animal popping out of the folded edge where they are holding the blanket around their body.

“Yeah, passed out a lot earlier than usual.” They walk over, the shoes they leave by the balcony door shuffle on the vinyl as they approach, before they’re kicked off as the human curls up at his side, pulling the blanket tighter.   
“That makes sense.” He responds as they yawn and rub against his arm as they lean comfortably into his side, “Was your sleep restful at least?”

“Yep… I feel pretty awake right now. Maybe a little cold.” they shrug, nuzzling into the blanket.   
“Perhaps you’d be better off inside?” Gaster suggests this with the best intentions, not wishing to upset them or insinuate their company isn’t wanted.

“I’d rather not. I want to be here with you.” They turn and look up at him with a smile. He simply sighs.   
“Well, if you freeze into a human-shaped popsicle, that is on you, my dear.”   
“Of course. You didn’t drag me out here and demand my attention… I dragged myself out and I am personally asking for attention.” They nudge his arm, and he slowly raises it up to hug around their shoulders.   
“Well then, I shall happily give you the desired attention.” He holds them close, and they shift their hips to be more comfortable.

“Mhm… You’re not as frigid as everyone says. You’re really sweet and considerate.” They nuzzle his sweater, seeking the heat his body gives off just from normal energy production.   
“I will drop you into a snowbank.” He deadpans, and the human begins to  _ laugh _ .

“No, you won’t. And if you did, you’d run me a nice warm bath after and apologize.”

“You are ruining my facade, dearest. I am supposed to be cold and critical, not soft and loveable.” He huffs, but it’s cut short when he’s poked in the side, where he makes a startled purr-like noise.   
“Right… Cold and critical… I don’t believe you.” They smile, and he rolls his eyelights.   
“I am, my dear. With  _ everyone _ but you. How is that so unbelievable?”   
“It’s unbelievable because I can only talk about my own experience. And the last time you were cold to me was at work when I dropped that mug in the break room last week. But the moment I started to cry you softened up like a big, muscular marshmallow.” They giggle from their own words, and Gaster just  _ frowns _ .   
“I may have, yes. But that is because my intention was not to disturb you. And I felt as if I needed to atone for my actions.”   
“By atone, you definitely mean the hug and head pets, right? Or were you referring to crouching down, holding my face in your big, beautiful hands… breathlessly muttering apologies as one of your floating hands wiped at my face with a tissue-”

“Yes, yes. All of that. I get your point.” He leans over to nuzzle their hair, stopping them mid ramble, “I have a soft spot. That being you. It is not wrong of me, is it?”

“Mhh, no. Nothing wrong with that. Nothing at all. I benefit from it.”   
“That you do.” Gaster falls silent after this, and they follow suit, simply staring out off the balcony while enjoying the close contact with Gaster.   
  
It’s after some time that Gaster realizes they’ve gone back to sleep against him, just as the worst of the sunrise passes, though the trees still glitter in the light from the thin layer of frost that’s settled on them. He gives them a nudge and they jump awake, sitting up straight.

“I’m awake.” They look over at him, blinking to clear the sleep from their eyes.   
“You certainly were not a few seconds ago.” He smiles, then decides to stand. Meaning they’re going to lose their space heater. So They follow Gaster, slipping their shoes on before standing fully and stretching as best they can while remaining inside their blanket cocoon.

“Doesn’t matter. I am now.” They look over the back yard, and the field laying beyond, “Wow… It’s really pretty here.” They comment looking to Gaster.   
“Yes, I do quite enjoy the view… and it is made more appealing with excellent company.” He smiles, gesturing that they walk ahead to the door.   
“Flatterer.” They tease while jabbing at him, though he catches their hand this time, bowing down to a closer height and lifting the hand to his mouth. Something he does often when teasing his human companion.

“Only for you, my dear.” After successfully making them blush, Gaster releases their hand and they take it back slowly, then turn to head inside.

“Y-yeah. Better be.”

With that, the morning proceeds as usual, including the ever-elusive ‘breakfast’ that the human tends to forget on more rushed mornings. Gaster would like to do this again sometime - but perhaps with them being fully conscious, and a cat… maybe in warmer weather as well.


End file.
